general_hospitalfandomcom-20200213-history
Sarah Webber
Sarah redirects here. For other uses of the name, see Sarah (disambiguation) Carson City, Nevadahttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uyxtqXtIP9Y ... Mentioned at minute 5:06. Clip reveals that Jeff and his family were still living in Carson City in 1982. Jeff moved to Carson City in 1981 with Carolyn and Steven Lars. | died = | age = | death cause = | occupation = Pediatric cardiologist | education = Attended PC High | title = Doctor | residence = Huffman Bay, CaliforniaStated by Liz on June 7, 2018. | parents = Jeff and Carolynhttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uyxtqXtIP9Y ... Mentioned at minute 5:06. Webber Audrey Hardy (guardian) | siblings = Elizabeth Webber (full) | spouse = Unknown man (widowed) | romances = Nikolas Cassadine (dated, 1990s; deceased) Lucky Spencer (lovers; 2002) | children = | grandchildren = | grandparents = Steve Hardy Helene Webber (both deceased) Audrey Hardy (step) (paternal) | aunts/uncles = Terri Arnett Rick Webber (deceased) Tom Hardy (adoptive) (paternal) | nieces/nephews = Cameron Spencer Jake Spencer Aiden Spencer (via Elizabeth) Violet Finn (via Hayden) | cousins = Laura Spencer (adoptive) Mike Webber (adoptive) Rick Webber, Jr. Tommy Hardy (adoptive) (paternal cousins) | relatives = | color = #c0c0c0 | color text = black | species = }} Dr. Sarah Webber, MD was a fictional character on the ABC soap opera General Hospital. She is the daughter of Dr. Jeff Webber and his wife, Carolyn Webber. She is also the granddaughter of the late, Dr. Steve Hardy. In 2016, it was revealed that she has a half sister named, Hayden Barnes, via an affair that her father had with Naomi Dreyfus. Storylines Sarah came to town to take care of Audrey Hardy after she had major brain surgery. When she arrived in Port Charles, she instantly won the heart of Lucky Spencer, and they became close friends. Soon after she met Nikolas Cassadine and their initial encounters left a lot to be desired (Sarah thought he was arrogant). Shortly after Sarah's arrival, resentful younger sister Lizzie arrived. Lizzie plotted against Sarah for months, even planting test answers in her backpack, but she eventually stopped. After getting to know Nikolas better, Sarah began developing feelings for him, and they were seriously dating. Then Nikolas was shot in the throat at Luke Spencer's club and consequently suffered a stroke, which caused him to lose the ability to speak properly. He was quite angry and depressed, this crisis put great stress on his relationship with Sarah. He refused to see her or speak to her for months. Sarah became quite manipulative, asking Emily Bowen-Quartermaine to deliver notes for her, then telling the Quartermaines of Emily's secret journeys to Wyndemere once she began to fear Emily and Nikolas were growing too close. This move backfired, as he grew closer to Robin Scorpio, and lost any interest he ever had in Sarah. The two then broke up. Sarah informed Lucky he could date her if he wanted to, but he was more interested in her sister Liz. Liz had changed after her rape, causing her and Sarah to become much closer. When Audrey arranged for Sarah and Liz to visit their parents in Europe, Sarah left Port Charles. She returned in early 2002, getting a job interning at the hospital. The old tensions with Liz that were mended before she left town started beginning to flare up. Sarah had ignored Lucky during her last stint in PC, but in her time away he had grown into a hunky young man. Sarah was deeply drawn to him and although neither she nor Lucky wanted to hurt Elizabeth, they began seeing each other behind her back. She found out and cut them both out of her life. Sarah now had the chance to openly date Lucky, but the magic was apparently gone. Sarah vanished from town and when last mentioned by Audrey, had returned to Europe to spend time with her parents. Sarah is now said to be living in Monterey, California. In June 14, 2018, after getting contacted by her sister Elizabeth's fiancé, Franco Baldwin, about their upcoming wedding she called to congratulate them. Family tree See also *Full Siblings References External links *Who's Who in Port Charles: Sarah Webber Category:Characters Category:General Hospital characters Category:Fictional medical personnel Category:Fictional doctors Category:Fictional cardiologists and cardiac surgeons Category:Port Charles characters Category:1990s Category:2000s Category:Fictional adoptees Category:Characters created by Janet Iacobuzio Category:Characters created by Christopher Whitesell Category:Characters introduced by Wendy Riche Category:Characters introduced by Jill Farren Phelps Category:Characters introduced by Julie Hanan Carruthers Category:Hardy family Category:Webber family